


Where Do We Go From Here?

by TheInsomniacReader



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Caring, Depression, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, One-Shot, Poor Prompto Again, Self-Harm, no smut im sorry, platonic hugs, read at own risk!, trigger warning, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsomniacReader/pseuds/TheInsomniacReader
Summary: Prompto is in a tough spot, with both his parents on a business trip, he's now living alone whilst still attending college. After six months, he quickly realised they'd probably never return, as they never once called him back or even send him a message.He wonders what he did wrong as now both his biological and adoptive parents have abandoned him. The feeling of being unwanted and unloved made him spiral into a deeper depression, with the side affect of him thinking he's not worthy of his best friend, the crown prince.When things start getting out of hand, will Noctis be able to save Prompto from himself?
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	Where Do We Go From Here?

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags say: Trigger Warning, Self-harm. Heed the warning people!
> 
> Edited summary because of grammar and bad sentence buildups.

_Ring. Ring._

Prompto exhaled softly. 

_Ring. Ring._

He bit his lip and tapped his knee.

_Ring. Ring._

Prompto hung up.

With a devastated look on his face, he got up and returned the phone to its holder. It had been exactly eight months and twelve days since they left. Not even so much as a bye before they closed the door behind them. They just... up and left. Prompto was still trying to piece things together. He knew he was adopted, along with the reason why. His adoption mother had told him so when he was only seven. She didn't even try to comfort him when he burst out crying, instead, she told him to sit in the corner until the tear had dried. He never cried again. 

He didn't even cry _because_ he was adopted, but because he was _given away._ What parent wouldn't want their child?

He had lived with his adoptive family for thirteen years and he did see them as family, but never felt the bond that parents and their children are supposed to have. It was a little more formal. They gave him a roof over his head in return of him doing chores around the house. He always cooked his own meals and made his own bentos for school. You could say he was an independent child. But that also meant he never truly knew love, which started to show its colours when he watched other kids in middle school being picked up by their parents. They'd give them a hug and ask how their day went. Prompto never received hugs or asked how his day was -- they didn't even care if he finished his homework on time. He was simply living in a house with older roommates. Over the years he tried to wall off the pain and stinging of the unwanted feelings, yet day by day, it became mentally challenging. Wherever he looked, there was happy families, couples and people smiling everywhere. He couldn't remember the last time he smiled -- that is, until he met Noctis. He never would've dreamed about becoming friends with the crown prince, although it didn't go like in those fairytales or tv dramas. He tripped over his own feet in front of him and the Prince simply helped him up. From that day onward, they got a little bit closer. And eventually, after several years, they became friends. Best friends. 

However, also over those same years, Prompto's depression deteriorated. He'd still smile brightly everytime they hung out, which was nearly every single day. He'd be lying if he wasn't genuinely smiling sometimes too. Although, in his heart, he felt that it was all a facade. Even the fact that Noctis and he were close, even that felt fake. Prompto felt like he was undeserving, that the bond they had wasn't something he's allowed to have. Noctis however, just felt like they were the best friends and never caught on the tiny things that were going on with his blond pal. Sometimes he'd zone out or excuse himself to the bathroom even though he'd just gone half an hour before. It wasn't enough to make the Prince suspicious, so Prompto was truly fortunate (or unfortunate).

He shut his eyes and let his head drop between his knees. No calls, no texts... He'd been abandoned. Did they not love him like parents are supposed to? Was he just an accessory to them? Why wouldn't they love him? He swallowed hard and untied the bandanna around his wrist and let it drop onto the floor. His skin jarred, ragged and abused. Something he'd been secretly doing for years. There wasn't a single person who knew, although, he could've sworn Ignis almost found out. Luckily he only saw Ignis if he came over to cook for Noctis, which didn't happen if Prompto stayed over. It'd always be a pizza-and-game night. No cooking involved. 

He traced the parallel bumps on his skin. 

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six

Last week he added another six. He wondered how many there were in total. He didn't like uneven numbers, so he always cut twice, at least. 

Prompto slipped his hand in his pocket, feeling around for the reflecting piece of stainless steel that he'd been getting too familiar with the past three years. He knew that if Noctis found out, they'd probably stop being friends. That he would be seen as a freak, seeing as self-harm was seen as an unwritten taboo. Which is why he was determined to keep it a secret, his friend wouldn't understand. Nobody would.

His skin felt cold as ice, he wasn't sure when he last ate. It hadn't hindered his everyday life, nor his concentration in school; he just slept a little more than normal. He inhaled sharply and slid the sharp edge smoothly from left to right. Red beads surfaced, leaving a trail as he went.

Two, three, four. One for each call they hadn't returned. He didn't like admitting to it, but the adrenaline he felt with each cut, lifted the corner of his mouth into a bigger smile. Maybe he _was_ going insane. 

Prompto got up to wash the at this point dried up blood off his wrist. He counted the number of cuts over and over, making sure they were even numbers. While the bleeding had stopped, the stinging didn't. He carefully covered his marked wrist with his bandanna again and walked to the couch before lying down for a short afternoon nap. 

It was short-lived as he woke up from the front door being opened. His eyes still heavy, he peered to the hallways and watched Noctis walk into the living room. His face showed a mixture of concern and irritation. Mostly concern though, he _hoped._

"I've texted you all morning, you even ignored my calls." Prompto stayed silent, watching his friend's posture swiftly change as he was eyeing him. "You don't look very good." He didn't say anything else, but instead got on his knees and felt Prompto's forehead.

"You're warm. Are you sick?" The blond averted his eyes in embarrassment. He didn't deserve the care of his friend, especially not the crown prince. Why would he take care of his sorry ass, when he has important meetings about life-or-death situations and has real-life training like the army? Instead, right now, he was in his friend's apartment. Worrying about some low-life's wellbeing. He chuckled internally. 

Noctis had gotten up to make some tea. In the meantime, Prompto managed to sit up. Which nearly cost him all his strength, but he didn't let up. He forced his eyes to stay open and sat up straight.

"Prompto, I have the feeling you're not telling me what's going on. You've been distant." Once again, Prompto averted his eyes and didn't respond. "You know you can talk to me. I'm your best friend." Noctis walked over with a fresh cup of tea and sat down next to him. The blond gladly took it, in hopes it'd still his hunger a little bit. His hands though, had other plans. They shook quite heavily and instead of holding onto the cup, he knocked it out of his friends' hands, liquid spilling all over his own. The blond flinched slightly, looking down at the cup that shattered into several pieces onto the floor. 

"Oh gods Prompto! I'm so sorry!" He got up and rushed to the sink, wetting a towel for Prompto's arms. The blond didn't seem to care, apart from the fact he broke a cup. His mother's favourite cup. One that she _always_ drank from every morning.

"I broke her cup." His eyes were wide, his lip quivering. Noctis had returned, taking his friend's left arm. He instantly pulled back. "The cup!" 

"Prompto! It's just a cup! I need to cool your arms before you end up with a second-degree burn!" Prompto shook his head and pushed his friend back, who stumbled over his own feet, almost ending up on his behind. "What is going on? Talk to me!" He himself was close to tears, his best friend was falling apart in front of him and he hadn't a clue why.

The blond had gotten on his knees and started picking up the shards. One by one, making sure he didn't miss any. Noctis had enough, red flags flashed in the back of his head. Something had happened and he was determined to help him. 

The Prince walked over and took the broken pieces in his hand and placed them on the table. His eyes landed on the soaked wet bandanna, but not soaked with tea -- the bandanna was bright red. Blood?

"Prompto, look at me." The blond seemed to have become a little more relaxed and focussed. "I need to remove that bandanna, okay?" Prompto's eyes shot open. "I only want to help. I'm here, okay? Look at me. Talk to me." The blond nodded and watched his friend untie the knot. The Prince swallowed harshly, yet tried to keep his composure as he uncovered Prompto's years worth of self-mutilation. He felt like he didn't know his friend at all. That being said, he _did_ know he was feeling lonely and unloved. He'd spoken about his parents before, and Noctis put one and one together. 

"Why am I not wanted?" The blond finally spoke up and the words hit the Prince with a sledgehammer. 

"You are," was all he managed to say, eyeing the crisscrossed scars that overlapped each other. How he never found out about that, was frightening. He could've done even _more_ damage, even though this was plenty worrying already. Noctis swallowed.

"You are, by me. I'll always, always be here." Prompto nodded, his eyes watering.

"You know there's always room for you in my apartment. I've said it before and I will again."

"So you don't think I'm a freak?" His words seemed carefully picked as if he rehearsed it in his head.

"Never. Now, shall I call Ignis to help you pack?" Prompto's mind was going a million miles an hour. Everything moved so fast, he couldn't keep up with his own thoughts. He was moving in with his best friend? Why would he even offer, he wasn't worthy.

Noctis noticed his friend zoning out and he traced the scars on his arm. "You are a star among billions. But to me, you shine the brightest of them all." 

Prompto dropped his head on the Prince's shoulder,

and for the very first time in his life, 

he let the tears stream down his face.

And he let himself be held.

Because for the first time, he felt the warmth and breath of someone dear to him,

who was willing to help and care for him,

without wanting anything in return.

That is unconditional love.

**Author's Note:**

> WEW, what a wild ride. This took me three hours to write. I haven't checked for grammar or spelling mistakes yet, it's four am and I am BEAT. With Covid kicking Australia's ass, I've got too much time on my hands and am now slowly getting back into writing. 
> 
> I'm not entirely satisfied with the ending, so I may or may not change it, as it felt kind of abrupt. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this one shot and I want you guys to know that you all deserve to be loved and that you ARE wanted. Don't ever think you don't matter because you do <3


End file.
